Kigan AWD
The Nakahawa Motors Kigan AWD is an SUV that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The design of this SUV is quite geometric and appears to be influenced by the Japanese styling of the and , also the . The car also takes its back from the and bears hints from the / . The sides of the car feature a number geometric formations. At the wheelbase, the body is elevated to complement the flared wheel arches. The SUV features smooth sides that have no extra formations. Wing mirrors are mounted just behind the base of the . The B and C-pillars of the car feature black polymer trim. The side windows behind the B-pillar of the car are tinted. The roof features a small centrally-mounted shark fin antenna just in front of the rear spoiler. The SUV features five spoke wheels wrapped in high-profile tires. The rear of the car is quite similar to the , featuring the bumper of the North American fourth generation . The top of the rear windscreen features a small body-colored spoiler. Below the rear windscreen is a horizontal chrome strip that connects the taillight units. Adjacent and centrally below the chrome strip is an impressed trapezium area where license plates are mounted. The taillight units are geometric in shape, with the area on the tailgate being triangular. The rear bumper is fairly complex, protruding around the tailgate. At the base of the bumper, towards the left, a twin-circle exhaust tip can be seen. Performance As a SUV, the Kigan AWD performs averagely well. Although it is not as fast as other SUVs, it has good acceleration, decent durability and a great handling, because of the suspension and its all wheel drive layout (much like its name says), with a torque distribution that is more favored to the front wheels. The vehicle has a single cam V8 coupled to a 5-speed gearbox. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Single-cam V8 |Drivetrain = Front engine, all wheel drive |Gears = 5 }} Variants *'CTOS Kigan AWD:' A CTOS version appears during the CTOS Control Center missions, in Watch Dogs. Sometimes, these vehicles will appear parked along with the CTOS Landrock Van 2500, or when security guards are dispatching backup (only if the dispatcher(s) is/are alive). The CTOS version has a much higher ride height than the civilian version. Gallery Japanese SUV (rear).jpg|Rear and side view of the SUV KiganAWD_CTOS.jpg|A CTOS Kigan AWD in Watch Dogs. Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *Can be found driven in The Loop district. *Can be found parked in the Mad Mile area. *Available in the Car On Demand app, for free. *The CTOS variant only spawns inside unoccupied CTOS Control Centers, either parked or when a dispatcher is calling for backup. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Available in the Total Motors car dealership, for $15,000. Trivia *This SUV features a horn alarm. *It is the only Japanese SUV in the game so far. *A red example of the SUV is driven by Aiden during the flashback of the events leading to and featuring Lena's death. Navigation Category:Budget Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2